Bipper - A Helping Hand
by KellyMint
Summary: An older Dipper is suck in his past as Bill tries to help him though it. Does it work? Find out and see. (BTW - I do NOT own this Image.)


"And I was like, 'Honey, those shoes do NOT go with that purse.' Haha!" The young arions girl sitting across from a bored and slowly going mad, Dipper. "I mean, who the hell thinks yellow goes with purple- YUCK!"

Dipper mumbles under his breath. "Ever artist out there would disagree with you... " He played with his food as he just looks at it, not even a little hungry.

"Are you listening to me!?" The girl crossed her arms as she angrily yelled at the brown haired teen. "Because, if you're not. I swear this is NEVER going to work!"

"Okay, you know what?" He gets up and drops enough money for the cheek and tip. "I have two things to say. 1) I was listening to you the inter time, exceptionally well in fact! 2) ...Fuck. You…" he said as he grabbed his overly dressy black coat and walks out. The blond girl screaming and yelling at him from a distance. He starts walking back to the Mystery Shack as he rubs his head. He shouldn't be trying to get a stupid girlfriend! He should be learning more about this wierd town, and once he gets home, he intends to.

As he walks into the shack he instantly heard his foot steps running towards him. He groans in annoyance.

"So how was it!?" Mabel yell as he run right up to Dipper into a tight hug. "Was she everything you ever wanted?! I mean, she's pretty, kind of smart she read-"

"She reads gossip magazines, Mabel… She was annoying and I'm done this these "dates" you set me up in." Dipper stated as he pulled off his tie and starts walking back up stares. He felt a tug at his sleeve as he looked back a little seeing Mabel looking slightly worried.

"You can't give up Dipper, there's a girl out there for you! I know this is! Mabel the Match Maker knows you have a beautiful, lovely, smart, amazing-"

"Mabel! I'm done! This is the 8th date this week and I have come back not only disappointed, but also bored, annoyed, and kind of angry. Sorry Mabel, but i'm done!" He pulls himself out of Mabel's gip and almost stomped up the steps.

"Dipper…" She says softly as the door upstairs slams. With a gentle sigh she sits at the bottom of the steps as Waddles comes up to her and she gently pats him. "Don't worry Waddles, Dipper with fine a cute girl for him. I know he will."

Meanwhile, Dipper was changing his clothes as he sighs frustratedly. He looks around his room and he sits on his bed and gently falls onto his side. "... I don't care if no one ever loves someone like me… I mean… Why would they?" He sighs into his pillow pulling the covers over his head as he whispers.

…

It was quite as Dipper gently open his eyes, he slowly gets and looks around. He was in a clearing surrounded by a forest, the trees were bright and green with him sitting in tall soft grass. He gently touched it as he smiled softly. His mouth moved but his voice didn't work. He holds his thought.

With a gentle shake of his head he layed back down and stared up at the orange sky as he gently smiled.

 _It must be sunset._

He thought to himself as he felt so at ease his eyes close.

 _When was the last time I had a 'good dream'?_

He was about to open his eyes but quickly decided not to. He had this feel, a horrible feeling, that once he open his eyes his beautiful dream would become a horrible nightmare.

 _Don't open your eyes…_

Dipper thought to himself over and over as his eyes close tighter. His hands move slightly as he felt nothing but cold concret. His eyes shot open from the cold touch and instantly sat up. He was in a cold dark square room with no doors... He gulps hard as sudden hard blow hits his head.

"AH!" He sat up shocked to see his now dark room and a large pain on the back of his head. He saw he was on the wooden floor and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh…"

He looked outside and saw it was pitch black out side as he got up. Looking around the room he picked up the lamp and turned it on. Once it was on no saw that it wasn't the bright orange glow he always saw illuminating from the lamp prior, but instead it was a light gray.

"The hell…?" He spoke softly and looked around the now lit up room. Gray. It was all gray. "Oh you have to be kidding me? I thought we got rid of you 4 years ago!?" It was silent as the 17 year old kept his guard up looking around nervously. "BILL! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Dipper's voice echoed a bit as he looked around the room frantically. The silence was slowly getting to him. "God damn it- BILL!"

"There isn't a 'God' Pine Tree~ only angels and demons." An obnochise voice finally broke the dead silence, echoing all around Dipper. Bill chuckled as Dipper keep looking around himself. "No need to be so on edge. Haha!"

"Kind of hard not to be when a demon is close by- Especially a Dream Demon…" The brown haired teenager retaliated looking right at the the triangular window. "Why are you back?" He spoke quickly but much more calmly. He knew the demon loves the thrill of humans panicking, in pain, or just being miserable. Being calm was the only way he was able to beat Bill when every they encountered one another.

Bill, chuckling at his question finally showed his triangular self. His yellowish glow seemed brighter than before, but he clearly hasn't changed. "Now come on Pine Tree!" Dipper almost cringed each time he hears that nickname. "I'm not here to fight you, what would be the point of that?! HAHA! Nah, I just came to see your dreams like every night."

"E-every night w-what do you-" Dipper was cut off as the demon continued.

"-And boy let me tell you! Not once have I seen a dream so real from you!" He poked Dipper's forehead as he pulls all of his dream -more or less nightmares- from his head. Dipper looked shocked as Bill almost flips though the nightmares like he was looking through a book. "I mean look at this one!" *he pulled out the dream he just had, cold floors, no windows or doors, and- "It's almost looks like it did happen! HAHA!"

Dipper had now words his body only shook slightly as he tried to take his nightmares back "Give me those back!"

"Whatever for Pine Tree?" Bill asked in a mockingly worried tone. "Did this actually happen to you?" He started to chuckle as Dipper tried hard not to cry from both depression and embarrassment.

"Just… Please… Give me my dreams back… you all knowing a shit! you should know what happen to me!" His tears started to fill his eyes as Bill suddenly stopped. He looked at the nightmare and watched it fully. Dipper stopped as well, not able to ever grab his dreams from the demon.

Silence washed over the room like a beach at high tide. Dipper suddenly sat on the floor with a 'thud' as he pulled his legs close. If Bill didn't know before, he knew now. "... Dipper…" The boy's body suddenly finched as he had never heard his name from the demon before, and it sounded so concerned too. like… He actually care? No. Impossible. Why would he- "This… Really did happen to you? I'm all for pain and all but… This? I just… I have really no words…"

"Don't patronize me…" Dippers voice cracked softly his breath got faster. "How did you not know? I-I thought you were this all seeing fucking triangle?!"

Bill Looked at the dream again then putting it back in the pile. "I did originally come here to make you a deal for to find the girl of your dreams that in return would have make you unconscious for years. However. I've changed my mind!" His normal cheery voice suddenly comes back. "How about this instead, I'll take your Nightmares away forever if you-"

"No." Dipper stated out right.

"No?" Bill blinked at the sudden response. "But you would have perfect sleep for the rest of your-"

"No means no, Bill! Now go away! I don't want to think about my uncle or that memory or you ever again!" Dipper rubbed his eyes violently as he breathed sharply.

The yellow triangle just stared down at the young teen with indifference. " That was your uncle?"

Dipper's head shot up shocked his eyes full of tears seeing Bill's one eye right in front of him. They both stared at eachother for moments at a time.

 _Seriously, how did Bill not know about this?_

His mind kept running back to that one question. Meanwhile, Bill waited patiently for a response.

The brown haired boy gulped hard as his mouth and throat felt dry. "Y-yes…" Dipper finally spoke up. "M-my uncle raped me… Happy?" His tears ran down his cheeks. Bill straightened up his tie and put the nightmares back in Dippers mind.

"Okay, look kid." Bill sighed and rubbed his eye. "I perfume being the one to cause the torment to you and others. Not some elder human pervert! How does this sound as for a 'deal' with me. I'll help you get though this issue of yours, if you let me live inside your head. Fair?"

Dipper rubbed his eyes, what kind of help did Bill was to give to Dipper? How could he help? Why live inside his own head? It made no sense. "Why?" He asked softly his eyes red and puffy.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I like you kid. I like messing with you, but if this human is giving more misery than me, then we have a problem. I can help you get over this… Thing... with some human 'Psychology'. I've seen it help plenty of humans before and I'm sure I can do it. After all I am pretty amazing! Plus if I live in your head, I can help you even when you least expect it. alright?"

It sounded all to 'perfect' to Dipper, there has to be some kind of ketch right? Bill held out his small hand with blue fire surrounding it. Dipper gulped hard as his hands shack. " Your promise you won't use me?"

The triangle's hand moved down gently as he thinks. He takes a bit longer then Dipper anticipated. "I won't 'use' you." Dipper looked at the hand and with shacking hands he took Bill's and shook it.


End file.
